


Getting It

by lunadesangre



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Law & Order: Trial by Jury
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don’t get S&M. I mean, “Hurt me, that turns me on?” What’s up with that?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

**Author's Note:**

> Because that line was begging for it, really.

_“It starts with the tattoos; once you get the ink, it’s just a matter of time before you’re begging to be tied up and spanked.”_ Munch had said that once, Brian remembers; they had all laughed about it.

But right now, naked and spread open on Salazar’s bed, handcuffed to the headboard, hips propped up on a pillow, ass sore from the continued slaps of Salazar’s hands, Brian doesn’t feel much like laughing. He’s too busy trying to breathe: his breath keeps hitching and he keeps making soft, uncontrollable little moans with each slap, keeps begging between each breath – but he’s forgotten what for.

Salazar’s laughing, Brian is sure of it, but really, it’s foggy and indistinct and he doesn’t care – the only thing he wants is more: more of Salazar’s hands against his skin, hard and soft and tingling and burning, more of Salazar’s fingers, that have stopped languidly stretching him after Brian’s breathless reaction to the first playful slap, more of Salazar’s cock, now no more than a warm tease against the inside of his thighs as Brian writhes between the bed, the pillow and Salazar, trying to escape and arch into the slaps at the same time.


End file.
